


Ride Or Die

by popbubblegum



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: Syndrome lives out one of his wildest fantasies with Mr. Incredible.





	Ride Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> A ship that needs more love.

Mr. Incredible was unable to break free from the omnidroid's restraints that held his hands over his head and his legs apart, Syndrome got down on his hands and knees and slowly crawled over him. 

''Buddy, what are you doing?''

''You know my name is Syndrome now, but I'm willing to be your Buddy" he said with a wink

Bob had a look of discomfort, ''Relax we're going to have some fun'' said Buddy, than the villain slowly stood up, ''I have a little something for ya'' he said as he slowly strip of his suit, he did this in a teasing manner, Bob wondered how was the sight of Buddy doing a strip tease, meant to be a turn on? Once his suit was off, Bob eyed him up and down, his body was unusual yet sexy.

Buddy started to remove Bob's suit, ''Uh Buddy, people are going to see us'' ''Don't be stupid, it's just you and me here'' Buddy replied, Buddy than placed a hand to Bob's face, ''relax baby your gonna love this'' ''You like what your looking at'' said Buddy as he lifted his head back in a dramatic manner, giving Bob a better view of his body, ''yes'' said Bob but Buddy wasn't sure by that reply. ''You know it's mating season here in the jungle'' said Buddy, Bob uncomfortably swallowed. ''I'll tell you something, I can free you from these restraints, if you agree to do this with me, if not than I'll make this very hard for you and not in the good way'' said Buddy as he slowly moved closer to Bob. ''Do you understand?''  
Bob nodded, ''Yes let's do this and get it over with'' said Bob, ''Good boy, that's all I wanted to hear'' said Buddy as he took of the rest of Bob's suit off and freed him from his restraints, finally Bob could relax.

Buddy leaned down and gave Bob a passionate kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips, Buddy gave him a wink and moved down his body, as he did this, he left a series of butterfly kisses. Once he had reached the hero's dick, Buddy circled his tongue on the tip, Bob moaned, soon Buddy put the whole thing in his mouth, deepthoating his large 11 inch member, Bob ran his fingers though Buddy's hair while he was doing this, ''Oh, Buddy....'' Once his dick was all lube up, Buddy made his way towards Bob as he did, Bob held onto his hips.  
Buddy move onto his dick, slowly moving downwards, taking in inch by inch, he did this until Bob's dick was completely inside him, Bob just look up at Buddy in awe.  
''Oh, gosh'' Buddy moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, he looked down at Bob who placed his hands on his thighs, ''Okay I'm gonna start moving'' as he lifted his butt, he slammed down and both moaned loudly. Bob wasn't sure if he should be enjoying this, he has never slept with a man before, neither did he ever thought of a man as being beautiful, yet all of Buddy's moans sounded cute, sweat was dripping all over his body, he had thickness in all the right places, Buddy at this moment looked oddly beautiful.

''Your, so beautiful'' said Bob as he lifted a hand to stoke Buddy's face

''Thanks'' said Buddy, giving him a gentle smile

As Buddy continuously bounced on his dick, both bodies were getting very dirty from the grass, the birds in the background were making all kinds of noises themselves, the whole setting was kinky but that's just how Buddy likes it.

Bob decided to take back control as he moved Buddy on his dick, making sure that every inch was inside Buddy, Bob started to thrust up into him, their moans became louder with every thrust, Buddy was loving the sensation of having the hero's dick inside him, he was also surprised that none of the workers on the island heard them, they were loud enough.

Bob was loving the way Buddy was grinding his hips on him, he then stopped Buddy by holding onto him, rather tightly, He slowly lifted up, keeping a firm hold, wrapping his arms around Buddy, supporting his back and making sure he still remained on his dick.

They were both now sitting up, Buddy wrapped his legs around Bob's lower back and readjusted himself to Bob's dick, once again Bob started thrusting up into him, but this time with slow firm thrusts, Buddy couldn't control himself and threw his head back, allowing the older man to give him a hickey on his neck.

Soon Bob came, filling Buddy up and then flowing out, Buddy than came all over Bob's chest and stomach. 

They both lay on the floor, realizing what they have just done, Buddy though happy to live out yet another one of his obsessions was tired out and decided to rest his head on Bob's chest, it felt somewhat romantic, the wildlife was buzzing, the sound of the waterfall echoed from the background.

''I just want to stay here for a bit, kay'' said Buddy

''Uh, sure'' said Bob as he wrapped his arms around him, bringing Buddy closer to him. 

Bob didn't say much as he was already guilt ridden, he had just slept with Buddy and although not a kid anymore it still felt wrong and what is he going to say to Helen, she is already suspicious of his new found confidence, all of that being Buddy's doing. Bob looked up towards the omnidroid that stood above them, he noticed what appeared to be a recording light.

''Buddy did you just film us?''

Buddy opened his eyes and smiled, devilish.


End file.
